The Red Bandit Chronicles
by BlademasterTakashi
Summary: Red walked out champion at the 3 stages of pain match, but can he survive at Survivor Series? Chapter 13 is up and running!
1. A Legend in the Making

The Red Bandit Chronicles

Note: I do not own any part of the WWE the names, moves, and some people are copyrighted for the WWE and/or Vince McMahon. Also most events in this story such as rivalries/championship matches/people/PPVs/and etc. are made up from my imagination. Thank you and Enjoy!

Chapter 1: A Legend in the Making

Trifecta a faction of three people in the WWE: The Big Show, Crossfire, and The Red Bandit. Their music hit and out they came The Red Bandit would have to face the only Olympic Gold Medallist in the WWE, Kurt Angle in his first match ever. Kurt's music hit next with the crowd then roaring the words "You Suck." Angle stared Bandit down then the bell rung, without hesitation Bandit grabbed Angle and put him in the position for a powerbomb until Angle lifted him up and over. Angle controlled the match for about seven minutes as Trifecta looked on. The Red Bandit was deciding when to hit his special the KOKO, which was a move where you run at them and grab their neck and pull down. Bandit tried to kick Angle until Angle put in the painful Angle Lock.

The crowd looked on and so did Crossfire and Big Show then the chants began, "Bandit.Bandit.Bandit." Bandit then desperately grabbed the rope as the crowd cheered him on. He got up and viscously attacked Angle he then connected the KOKO. They both hit the canvas and Bandit with all his strength crawled over to Angle and put an arm on his chest. The ref counted 1…2…3! His music then hit and everyone screamed Big Show and Crossfire then lifted him up on their shoulders and stood in the middle of the ring.

Backstage

As they made their way to the locker room the GM, Paul Heyman confronted The Red Bandit. "Chris I haven't seen you since ECW when you won the match against Benoit.

It's good to see you I mean you have been wrestling for 8 years and its about time you came to the WWE," Heyman said with a confident voice. The Red Bandit had wrestled in WCW and ECW until he was injured and had to retire for awhile until he met the Big Show. Crossfire was Red Bandit's older brother and had been wrestling only for two years and had already had gold for two months. Until he lost his USA Championship to Angle. Heyman walked away then an old friend walked up to Bandit and said, "holmes great job out there you showed Angle."

It was Eddie Gurrero an old friend from ECW. "Thanks man, it's been awhile since I've done the KOKO," said Bandit. Eddie walked away after he gave Bandit a handshake. Big Show sat down as Crossfire was warming up for his match against the young rising star John Cena.

Crossfire went out to the ring as Big Show and Bandit yelled good luck. They watched the match from a monitor and Cena was killin' Crossfire Cena hit a fisherman suplex and then connected with the F-U. In just seconds Crossfire lost, then as Cena had his hand raised in victory someone clotheslined him everyone awed as they saw it was Cena's latest rival Edge who had lost in a Hell in a Cell match at the PPV Judgement Day when Cena reversed a DDT and turned it into a F-U. Edge looked at him and said, " at Great American Bash I'll have your life." And he walked out of the ring with a grin from ear-to-ear on his face. Bandit quickly went out and checked on Cena; when Bandit came into the WWE Cena and him became friends instantly. The broadcast ended with Cena being carried out on a stretcher.

Match Results

Eddie Gurrero vs. Bubba Ray Dudley (non-title match)

The Red Bandit vs. Kurt Angle (non-title match)

John Cena vs. Crossfire

Haas& Benjamin vs. Nunzio& Johnny Stamboli (no-contest)


	2. Digging for Gold

Chapter 2: Digging for Gold

It has been one week since The Red Bandit beat Kurt Angle in his premier on WWE Smackdown! since his early retirement from ECW and WCW. The Red Bandit walked to the locker room with a duffel bag in one hand. It was his first time being in Hershey PA which wasn't too far from his birthplace Pittsburgh. He sat down and muttered to himself, "I'm here and ready to kick some ass." Then Cena walked in and thanked Red for helping him last week. Red nodded his head as if it wasn't a big deal at all. Tonight Red is going to have to face Edge but first he had a huge announcement no one would see coming. Cena would have to face Shelton Benjamin in a No DQ match. Red's music hit after Rey Mysterio lost to Crossfire.

He walked out with a microphone in his hand he calmly entered the ring and said, "people of Hershey I have an announcement to make you see Kurt Angle and me have a couple similarities such as he is the only Olympic Gold Medallist in the WWE and I am the only undefeated wrestler in wrestling history. We also crave gold so I asked the Gm Paul Heyman if I could have a shot at the U.S. Championship at the Great American Bash and he said well first you're gonna have to prove yourself, so tonight if I win against Edge in a Weapon of Choice Match I have a shot for it." The crowd went wild and out came Edge and a ladder he put the ladder on the ground about 2 feet from the ring and the bell rang.

Red hit 2 powerbombs and DDT, he shot Edge to the corner and put him on the top turnbuckle and carefully positioned himself. He put his arm around Edge's head and Edge's arm around his neck and jumped off. The canvas shook as he hit the superplex, Edge screamed in pain and held his back in pain. Red stood up and seized the moment as he set himself up for a move he used in WCW the Shapeshifter 360. He bounced off the ropes and ran at Edge he then jumped and spun a 360 and his knees hit Edge's face. He covered and got 2 then he lifted Edge up and did the KOKO then the cover 1..2..3 he stood up and had his hand raised in victory. Heyman came out and told Red, "well you impressed me I thought you lost you touch after you retired, but you haven't so at The Great American Bash it's you and Kurt Angle for the U.S. title."

The crowd cheered and Red left the ring as he went backstage he saw Cena going to the ring with a sledgehammer in his hand. "Hey Red great job man, well I'm going to give Benjamin a little treatment," Cena said. Red nodded and gave him a good luck, he walked over to his car and unlocked his cherished '79 El Camino. He looked at a TV he got put into his car and watched Cena's match. Cena was getting beaten until Benjamin was hit with the F-U. Cena had the cover until Haas came out and started beating up Cena. Benjamin hit his T-bone suplex and Haas locked in the Haas of Pain. Red watched biting his lip and thinking of what he should do go help a friend or go home to his wife and 8 year-old son?

Of course what was he thinking he then did a U-turn and headed back to the arena? He kept praying for Cena to hold on for a little bit longer he then got to the gates and parked his car. He ran to the ring and grabbed a chair as soon as entered the ring he hit Haas in the head and Benjamin too. Haas stood up and was going to kick Red, but Red KOKO'd Haas on to the chair and dragged Cena's arm on to Benjamin's chest and dragged Haas out. The ref hit the three count and Red entered the ring and held Cena up as the ref raised his hand and Red dragged him out.

Match Results

Kurt Angle vs. Scotty 2 Hotty (non-title match)

Big Show vs. D-Von Dudley

WWE Cruiserweight Champion Chavo Gurrero vs. Shannon Moore

Crossfire vs. Rey Mysterio

The Red Bandit vs. Edge (Weapons Choice Match)

John Cena vs. Shelton Benjamin (No DQ match)


	3. More PPV Matches

Chapter 3: More Matches for the PPV

Gm Paul Heyman came out and said that more matches have been made for Great American Bash.

PPV Matches

Chavo Gurrero vs. Spike Dudley vs. Rey Mysterio vs. Shannon Moore (Fatal Four Way- WWE Cruiserweight Championship)

Haas & Benjamin vs. FBI vs. Dudley Boyz (Triple Threat match- WWE Tag Team Championship)

Eddie Gurrero vs. Big Show (WWE Championship)

Kurt Angle vs. The Red Bandit (U.S. Championship)

A match then commenced it was Crossfire against John Cena. Crossfire's music hit and out he came but he brought someone else and out came Big Show. Heyman told the crowd that the people who were participating in the PPV. Cena came out with a microphone and told Crossfire, "hey why you bringin' out reinforcements you said it last week that you could take me in less than 10 minutes mono-e-mono."

"Hey Big Show is out here if you try any funny stuff okay," Crossfire told him. Cena entered the ring and the bell rang Cena threw punches like his hands were on fire. Then Crossfire whipped him into the ropes and bounced off the rope to his left and hit his special called "Caught in the Crossfire." He then went for the pin and got the two-count. The Big Show then interfered with the match as the ref turned away Big Show grabbed Cena and chokeslamed him. Crossfire went for the pin and got the three count. Heyman then came out telling Big Show that he will not be competing for the WWE Championship instead John Cena will be.

Match Results

Crossfire vs. Cena

Brock Lesnar vs. Billy Kidman

JBL vs. Edge

Torrie Wilson vs. Sable (Bra&Panties match)


	4. A Wild Bash

Chapter 4: A Wild Bash

"Here we are at a great PPV to be, The Great American Bash where titles are on the line and so is the pride of many men," said Michael Cole. "Yeah Cole it's gonna be a rocketbuster I'm really excited for the main event which is Kurt Angle against The Red Bandit for the WWE U.S. title. This is The Red Bandit's first PPV since his retirement in early 1999," said Tazz.

After the match between Eddie and Cena Eddie walked away champion after he reversed the F-U and did the Frog Splash. Kurt Angle came out wearing his title proudly with a smirk that told everyone he was going to destroy two things; The Red Bandit and The Red Bandit's untouchable loss record.

He entered the ring and handed the ref his belt. Out came Red Bandit with fire in his eyes and he quickly ran in the ring and started pummeling Angle. Angle quickly came behind Red and Angle Slammed him. He unstrapped his straps and got ready for the Angle Lock. In Red's head he could feel Angle stalking him then he felt excruciating pain in his left ankle. He then opened his eyes and saw Angle trying to snap his ankle. He then heard a voice screaming he then noticed it was him he squirmed as he tried to wiggle out of the lock and he tried to move towards the ropes. He was almost to the third rope until Angle dragged him back to the center. Red knew he needed to tap but he put his hands behind his back and bit his lip.

He then felt a snap and he knew it was broken so he fought back as much as he could he finally broke out of it. He whipped Angle to the ropes and in one final desperation he grabbed Angle's head and connected with the KOKO. The crowd cheered as if he just won the main event match at Wrestlemania. Red looked at his ankle and saw a river of blood coming out of it and it dripped through his shoes. Red knew he could pin and win the match but he did something very amazing he went up to the top turnbuckle and performed a Shapeshifter 360 on Angle's chest.

He became very dizzy and in a very strange way he fell exactly right and had a perfect pin. He heard the ref's hand hit the canvas and he counted in his head 1…2…3! He stood up and felt pain through his whole body he did it he captured the title in his first PPV in the WWE! He held the title above his head with a proud smile on his face.

Match Results

WWE Cruiserweight Champion Rey Mysterio vs. Shannon Moore vs. Chavo Gurrero vs. Spike Dudley (Fatal Four Way)

WWE Tag Team Champions Dudley Boyz vs. Haas&Benjamin vs. FBI (Triple Threat match)

WWE Champion Eddie Gurrero vs. John Cena

U.S. Champion The Red Bandit vs. Kurt Angle


	5. A Chance for More Fame

Chapter 5: A Chance for More Fame

It has been 5 days since Red won his U.S. belt and here we join Micheal Cole and Tazz from Smackdown! The Red Bandit had 3 ACEwraps around his ankle from Great American Bash on Sunday. Crossfire walked into the locker room and saw his brother. "Hey, holy crap he broke it good didn't he," said Crossfire? Red nodded his head in agreement and twitched from the pain. Back at the ring the Dudley Boyz came out and Bubba said, "tonight we going to have a tag team match for our belts it will be against Haas&Benjamin, FBI, and Los Guerros." Heyman then came out with a surprise, 'hold on Bubba you have a fourth entry, Trifecta's Crossfire and Red Bandit, so whoever wins tonight faces you and D-Von next week."

The match was next and out came Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin as they ran into the ring. Then came FBI and Eddie and Chavo and last but not least Trifecta. The teams each stood in one of the corners and two people come out if person wants to tag they can tag anyone who is not legal. First Haas and Chavo entered the ring Chavo tried to do a submission until Haas reversed it and put him in the Haas of Pain. Chavo eventually tapped out. Then came Johnny Stamboli who took out Benjamin and then Nunzio and him double-teamed him. Stamboli eventually Tigerbombed and pinned Haas. Crossfire finally attacked Nunzio the ref then had been knocked out. Red Bandit did a daring move he jumped off the top turnbuckle and KOKO'd Nunzio. They stole the win and next week will be facing the Dudley Boyz in a Tables Match for the WWE Tag Team Championship.

Match Results

WWE Champion Eddie Gurrero vs. Kurt Angle (non-title match)

WWE Cruiserweight Champion Rey Mysterio vs. Spike Dudley

Big Show vs. John Cena

Trifecta vs. Haas&Benjamin vs. FBI vs. Los Guerros (Fatal Four Way match)

Chapter 5: A Chance for More Fame Part II

"Boy tonight Cole is gonna be great we could have three new champions tonight, Cole," said Tazz. "That's right Tazz, tonight the WWE Championship will be on the line against Kurt Angle, the WWE Cruiserweight belt will be on the line against Chavo and Spike Dudley, and the WWE Tag Team belts will also be on the line against Trifecta," said Cole. Trifecta came out but with another member the man who used to be tag team partner of Big Show, A-Train.

"Hello everyone tonight we had an old friend of Big Show's A-Train he is not a member of Trifecta but a friend. So tonight me and Crossfire are gonna be the new tag team champs around here," said Red Bandit confidently. Out came the Dudley Boyz they charged into the ring and attacked Trifecta. The bell rang and Crossfire and Bubba started to fight. Bubba attacked with lefts and rights and then tagged D-Von and hit the 3-D. For several minutes D-Von duked it out with Crossfire until Crossfire came back with a neckbreaker.

He crawled over to Red and got the tag then Big Show distracted the ref so that A-Train could hit Bubba with a chair. Red hit D-Von with a Shapeshifter 360 and hit him with a KOKO and got the 3 count. They did it they became tag team champs!

Match Results

WWE Tag Team Champions Trifecta vs. Dudley Boyz

A-Train vs. Nunzio (Chair Shot match)

Big Show vs. Scotty 2 Hotty

WWE Cruiserweight Champion Rey Mysterio vs. Chavo Gurrero vs. Spike Dudley

WWE Champion Eddie Gurrero vs. Kurt Angle


	6. A Challenge

Chapter 6: A Challenge

Note: Many People have e-mailed me and told me that I made a mistake because in 2002 the U.S. title was vacated but I have brought it back. Also Brock Lesnar is not in the story because he had an early retirement.

Smackdown's music started and out came the U.S. Champion and ½ of the Tag Team Champions, Red Bandit. He headed into the ring with his belts and a microphone. He took a minute and looked into the crowd as they chanted his name. "Tonight I have an announcement, I challenge the WWE Champion Eddie Gurrero to a new match I have created called a TPK or Tap, Pin, and KO.

So at Summerslam we'll see Eddie if you can beat me at my own game," Red said. He then dropped the mic and out came Eddie. "Holmes next week we sign the contract but tonight the main event will be a preview of Summerslam," Eddie said in a very confident voice. They stared each other down for a minute and out came Chavo. Trifecta and A-Train came out Crossfire walked up the ramp and told them to leave until tonight.

Backstage

"Tonight I'm gonna show Eddie that The Red Bandit is the best in the WWE," said Red. The rest of Trifecta nodded in agreement. Cena came up to them and said, "hey man I just heard from the Gm if you win at Summerslam that two weeks after that he is going to have a huge match for you."

"Really----" but before he could finish the sentence a ref came in and told him it was time for Red's match. "Now entering the ring at a weight of 210lbs. From Minot, ND the U.S. Champion and ½ of the Tag Team Champions The Red Bandit," the announcer said as Trifecta and A-Train came out.

"Hang on, before the match starts lets even the odds shall we," said Heyman? Out came Rey Mysterio and Jamie Noble to the aid of Eddie and Chavo. He then said, "and tonight's match is a 4-on-4." The match erupted and A-Train worked on Noble. Crossfire took on Rey while Big Show attacked Rey and Eddie. Red helped them out. Rey some how set Crossfire up the 619 and connected it. Rey stood on the apron but then Red hit a KOKO on Rey, Rey's head hit the ropes and stunned him as he fell off the apron. He then KOKO'd Noble and Eddie Chavo looked at Red and tried to hit him but Crossfire hit his move and the A-Train Derailed him. The Show hit the Final Cut and Red KOKO'd him and pinned him. He grabbed a mic and said, "that's a preview of Summerslam." They walked off and left Eddie's crew on the ground.

Match Results

Scotty 2 Hotty&Rikishi vs. Cena

Tajiri vs. Billy Kidman

Trifecta&A-Train vs. Team Eddie


	7. Signing a Death Wish

Chapter 7: Signing A Death Wish

"Tonight some say that The Red Bandit is signing his Death Wish others say Eddie is but that doesn't matter because this Sunday at Summerslam the title is on the line so we are here to sign the "Death Wish," Heyman said as he stood in the ring. Out came Eddie in a lowrider and he walked into the ring. Red walked out and sat in the chair across from Eddie he looked at the contract and signed it.

Eddie then did the same Red then said, "Eddie I'll be fair Trifecta and A-Train will not be out in the ring with me because I want to win the WWE Championship fairly. Mark my words Eddie at Summerslam your match will end with one attack a KOKO." They stood up and shook hands and Eddie tugged his hand and he said, "Holmes you will pay at Summerslam with your life." Then Red did an unspeakable act he KOKO'd Eddie through the table and walked to Eddie's car and opened the hood and spat on the engine.

Match Results

Big Show vs. Jamie Noble

Rey Mysterio vs. Crossfire

A-Train vs. Chavo Gurrero

Scotty 2 Hotty vs. Billy Kidman


	8. SumerSlam Can Hurt!

Chapter 8: Summerslam Can Hurt!

Note: I decided to make this a news sort of one like it already happened so enjoy.

Well, after a grueling match The Red Bandit became the only man ever in WWE history to have all the championships in his division. He won the belt just like he told Eddie with a KOKO. After Eddie hit the three amigos Red regained balance and hit the KOKO. He then pinned hip and made him tap then a vicious chair shot ended the match.

Chavo captured the WWE Cruiserweight belt from Rey by using the ropes as leverage and he had Jamie Noble attack Rey with a chair when Chavo accidentally hit the ref with a missed clothesline.

Heyman announced that in three weeks Red's record and belts will be taken away by some new clients.

Match Results

WWE Champion Red Bandit vs. Eddie Gurrero (TPK Match)

WWE Cruiserweight Champion Chavo Gurrero vs. Rey Mysterio

Big Show vs. A-Train (Friend vs. Friend Match)

Crossfire vs. Cena (Series 1-0)


	9. He's Coming

Chapter 9: He's Coming

"Tonight Paul Heyman has an announcement for everyone but mostly the new WWE Champion The Red Bandit," said Cole as Heyman entered the ring. Heyman looked at the crowd and said, "in two weeks two new wrestlers will make their debut in their hometown of Tucson, AZ. But the one you should be interested in is the man who calls himself the Assassin; he told me he is going to rip the Red Bandit apart." Then Red's music hit and out he came with his titles, "that's great Heyman but the people of Minot don't want to hear that instead I have a different announcement." He walked into the ring and had a black sash handed to him by the ref. "In my hand I hold the newest Championship of the WWE. See Heyman I talked to the Board of Directors and they said go ahead and make a title so I did and tonight I'm having a 25-man Battle Royal for it, I won't be in it but that's okay."

Red told everyone in his hometown. "Hold on Red I think everyone wants to see the championship," said Heyman. Red nodded his head in disagreement and said, "it will unveiled tonight after the match, which starts now."

Heyman stepped out and Red headed over to the announce table and put the headphones on. Out they came 25 superstars and after an hour there were only 10 left. Nunzio, Johnny Stamboli, Chuck Palumbo, Scotty 2 Hotty, Rikishi, Big Show, Crossfire, Eddie, and Edge. FBI attacked Big Show but out went Nunzio then Rikishi took out Chuck. Crossfire and Edge were both on the apron and duking it out. Eddie and Stamboli were exchanging lefts and rights. Then Crossfire hit Edge with a neckbreaker and somehow stayed on the edge of the ring. He jumped on the top turnbuckle and hit Eddie and Stamboli, which caused Eddie to fall out of the ring. Then he threw out Scotty and Stamboli and out when Rikishi when he missed a clothesline.

Crossfire and Big Show looked at each other as the crowd roared Crossfire they shook hands and locked in a grapple. Big Show controlled the match for 30 minutes but Crossfire just wouldn't go out. Big Show shot Crossfire into the corner and did a chop; he looked at Crossfire and grabbed him he lifted him up ready to throw him out. But he lost his balance and Crossfire fell off and landed on his feet he bounced of the rope and hit Show with his "Caught in the Crossfire." He picked Show up and Irish whipped him into the ropes and clotheslined him over. He did it he stayed in the ring as entry #2 and won against Show. Red entered the ring as the crowd yelled their names; Red shook his hand and grabbed a mic.

"Great job brother, now Minot has two champions and they have almost every Smackdown title." He grabbed the sash and opened it he pulled out the title it had a black belt, with two side plates which had the Smackdown! logo and in the middle there was a gold plate with the WWE logo. "There's the belt the two W's are made up of 50 diamonds and the red part of WWE is made up of 30 rubies," Red said. Crossfire put the belt on and they walked away back to the locker room.

Match Results

Crossfire won in a 25-man Battle Royal for the WWE Last Man title.


	10. They Are Here

Chapter 10: They Are Here

Heyman stood in the middle of the ring; "tonight I guess the two clients I have couldn't wait to beat Trifecta so the main event match will be Trifecta vs. Team Americana." "Wow I wonder who the partner is for this Assassin we've been hearing so much is," said Cole. The main event was coming up the ref then said, "now entering the ring at a combined weight of 400 lbs. the tag team champions The Red Bandit and Crossfire." Out came a tall white and black man entered the ring the white man then said, "I'm Jon "The Assassin" McClain and he's Isaac "The Bull" Green and we're Team Americana." "I could care less if you were George Bush so let's do this," said Red. They dropped their mics and Red hit a KOKO off the bat. He then tagged Crossfire who grabbed Green and Tigerbombed him. Crossfire then pinned Jon and the match ended in less then 4 minutes. Then Eddie stopped them, "ese I heard Heyman has a big match for you next week."

Match Results

WWE Cruiserweight Champion Chavo Gurrero vs. Tajiri (non-title match)

WWE Last Man Champion Crossfire vs. Rikishi (non-title)

WWE Tag Team Champions Trifecta vs. Team Americana


	11. 3 Stages of Pain

Chapter 11: 3 Stages of Pain

"Red Bandit will have all of his titles on the line tonight. His first match will be for his U.S. title against Edge, then Trifecta will face Scotty 2 Hotty and Rikishi and then for the WWE Championship he will face Eddie Gurrero in a Ladder Match. Instead of Crossfire being his partner it will be Big Show, because the WWE Last Man Championship will be on the line against Jon McClain in a Last Man Standing Match," Heyman told the crowd of Minneapolis.

1st Match against Edge- U.S. Championship

Red entered the ring with his belt in his hand and gave it to the ref. Edge's music then hit but Edge didn't come out then Red turned around and was hit with a painful spear to his midsection. The bell rang and Edge quickly went to work on Red after a while he even hit the Edgecution and went for the pin, but he didn't get it. Red reversed a spear with a super kick to the jaw of Edge; he went to the top of the turnbuckle and waited. Edge then stood up not knowing where Red was, Red jumped and grabbed Edge's neck he hit a so-called flying KOKO. Red told the people before the match that he had a new move to show the people and it was called the Flying Elbow. Red went back to the top turnbuckle and hit his elbow with the palm of his other hand twice and jumped just as he thought he would he hit Edge in the chest about 2 inches from his collarbone. Red laid there as the ref counted he knew he had kept one of his belts safe, the ref got the 3-count. Red stood up and out came Big Show and the other Tag belt he helped him up and put him on the apron. Red tried to stand but he couldn't he grabbed the turnbuckle and laid his head on it.

2nd Match against Scotty 2 Hotty & Rikishi- Tag Team Championship

Scotty & Rikishi entered the ring and Rikishi became the legal man. Big Show took no time in attacking Rikishi with a clothesline he then headbutted him. He saw Rikishi look at Scotty and nod his head; Scotty then distracted the ref and Rikishi hit a low blow and Show fell. Red knew the rules said he had to be tagged at least _once_ in the match. So with all his strength he entered the ring and hit Scotty he then hit Rikishi with a KOKO, he dragged Show all the way to his corner which was a good 8 feet he stood on the apron while Show stood up. He made the tag and Red jumped on the rope and did a spring board which was very unusual for his division but he had to keep this title he hit Rikishi with the springboard and landed on his chest. Scotty entered the ring and stopped Red from getting the pin, Red grabbed Rikishi and Irish Whipped him to the ropes and did another KOKO he then went for the pin. Scotty came back in only to be chokeslammed by Show, Red had the 3-count he then felt a chair hit his back and heard the bell rang. He looked up and saw Edge holding it he rolled out of the ring and hit the concrete hard. Show hit Edge and chokeslammed him on the chair Red kept another title safe thanks to Edge.

3rd Match against Eddie Gurrero- WWE Championship

Heyman came out and told Red, "Red good job so far, but this match won't be so easy it's gonna be you vs. Eddie vs. Edge vs. Big Show vs. Rikishi vs. Scotty 2 Hotty in a 6-man elimination NO DQ match. They swarmed the ring and had their eyes on Red like he was a piece of meat and they were hungry lions. Edge hit his Edgecution on Scotty while Big Show took on Rikishi, Eddie, and Red. After about 15 minutes Rikishi tapped to Eddie's Lasso from El Paso and Edge was pinned by Scotty. Red then hit a KOKO on everyone who was left. He pinned Scotty then Eddie pinned Big Show it was down to Red and Eddie. Eddie went and grabbed a chair and hit Red 3 times then put him in the Lasso from El Paso. Red felt like tapping but he saw something it was a lead pipe that Edge brought with him but he dropped it when he got chokeslammed. Red grabbed and desperately got out of the submission Eddie went for the chair but went to the top turnbuckle instead. He jumped and performed a Frog Splash but as Eddie landed he felt something hit his gut he looked over and saw Red holding the pipe. Red got up and summoned the strength to do the Shapeshifter 360 he hit Eddie in the gut and went for the pin. 1, 2, 3 he did it he lasted for an 1 hour and 45 minutes and managed to keep all of his titles. Red stood up and exited the ring and headed back to the locker room.

Match Results

WWE U.S. Champion Red Bandit vs. Edge

WWE Tag Team Champions Trifecta vs. 2 Cool

WWE Champion Red Bandit vs. Eddie Gurrero vs. Big Show vs. Edge vs. Rikishi vs. Scotty 2 Hotty (6-Man Elimination Match)

WWE Last Man Champion Jon McClain vs. Crossfire (Last Man Standing Match)


	12. She's Back!

Chapter 12: She's Back!

It has been 2 weeks since Red Bandit retained all of his titles; he has been taking a little time off. He is now in the locker room in the arena in Seattle Washington.

Locker Room

Red walked into the locker room he saw Cena sitting on the bench eating a sub, as soon as Cena saw Red he noticed the brace on his knee from the matches two weeks ago. "Man. You look horrible, but look on the bright side you kept your titles," Cena said as he wrapped his hand. Red gave him a sarcastic look and sat down on the bench across from Cena. They sat and watched the FBI lose to Haas and Benjamin again on the 62-inch TV in the locker room, just as they were going to shut it off Heyman came into the ring. "Tonight's main event will be the WWE Champion against Jon McClain in a Barbed Wired Rope Match for the title," Heyman announced to the crowd. Just then a different music hit and out came the GM Stephanie McMahon; who was replaced by Heyman after she was injured in early January. "Heyman the Board of Directors say you are abusing the privileges of being GM of Smackdown. So you have been kicked off, but you can still be a manager," Stephanie told Heyman. Heyman became so shocked he fell to the floor and told himself this couldn't be happening Stephanie entered the ring as Heyman was leaving it. Stephanie then told the people," the main event tonight will be Chavo Gurrero vs. Rey Mysterio vs. Scotty 2 Hotty vs. Spike Dudley vs. Billy Kidman vs. Tajiri in a 6-man Elimination Match for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship."

Match Results

Crossfire vs. The Bull

WWE Last Man Champion Jon McClain vs. D-Von Dudley

Big Show vs. Bubba Dudley (DQ)

WWE Cruiserweight Champion Tajiri vs. Chavo vs. Spike vs. Rey vs. Kidman vs. Scotty 2 Hotty (6-Man Elimination Match)


	13. Can You Survive?

Chapter 13: Can You Survive?

"As you all know Survivor Series is coming in three days so here are the matches," said Stephanie McMahon.

Matches for Survivor Series

The Red Bandit vs. Jon McClain vs. John Cena vs. The Bull vs. Eddie Gurrero vs. JBL vs. Kurt Angle vs. Crossfire vs. The Big Show vs. Rikishi vs. Scotty 2 Hotty vs. Billy Kidman (Dirty Dozen No DQ Match)

WWE Cruiserweight Champion Tajiri vs. Rey Mysterio vs. Chavo Gurrero (Triple Threat Match)

FBI vs. Haas&Benjamin and A-Train (Six Man Tag Match)

Undertaker vs. The Dudley Boyz


End file.
